


A Choice of Chests

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mocking, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: A pirate captain is presented with a choice: claim the chests overflowing with treasure, or finally have the heaving chest of his vexing first mate?Inspired by the picture drawn by personalami: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/personalami/372656/Sharlahs-Plunder/page/allNot 100% satisfied with how this turned out, so expect some edits or an entire re-upload in the near future.





	A Choice of Chests

**Author's Note:**

> Any original characters, settings, or plot are property of the author. All characters are at least 18 years of age. If it illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. To everyone else: enjoy!

The long and arduous adventure was finally over, he had found the legendary cache of treasure that all pirates sought. There existed only one more obstacle before he could claim his just reward. His partner in crime, Crimson Tide.

No pirate adventures alone, and Captain Alfred Tone was no different. Any true pirate worth his sea salt needed a crew, not just to maintain his ship, but to have his back, to drink ale with, to share stories with, and, should the need arise, to use to save his own skin. The role of first mate tended to go to someone of great skill, trustworthy in their performance, and the last person who would be thrown to the sharks to prevent the captain from meeting a similar fate. Admittedly, he chose her, as his first mate, specifically for her "bountiful assets," rather than any pirating skills that would have come in handy. He was lucky she proved herself a capable pirate, more so than most. He just wished he had chosen a less vexing associate.

During the journey, plotted via an old and faded map, she always wore the same outfit, and he always wished she had something else to change into. Though that wish always ran the risk she would find something even more revealing to torment him with. A black leather corset, with white stitching and red fabric showing underneath the silver lace, squeezed around her midsection, ending at a black and red belt, and disappearing under the weight of her heavenly breasts. The blood-red blouse she wore under the corset was tight enough to squeeze her tits together, creating a cleavage that swelled and heaved like the ocean. She preferred to wear a black skirt, with red trim, that was short enough to still show some skin even when wearing her boots that stopped mid thigh. During a few melees, he spotted her skirt flip upward, revealing the thong panties underneath, often leading to him getting socked in the jaw, though he wasn't worse for it.

Now she sat before him, her skirt tossed aside, her panties thrown onto the beach, and her blouse pulled open to let her large, tear-shaped, breasts be kissed by the ocean breeze. Her nipples pebbled, and he finally got to see the rings pierced through them. Of course, he knew they were there before; they pressed against the fabric of her blouse along with her perpetually hard nipples. The only saving grace to his sanity was she kept her legs crossed, hiding that last bit of temptation, even though he knew she wouldn't keep it hidden for long. His wish for her to change out of such an alluring outfit had come true, much to his dismay. There was not a pirate alive whose fortune had not been stabbed by the twisting dagger of fate at least once. That fact never made shifting sands easier to stand on.

"So what's it going to be, Captain?" she asked, looking at him with her ocean blue eyes. "These chests? Or mine?" Crimson sat, spread leg, atop one of the two overflowing chests, her weight just barely enough to press the heavy lid down onto the escaping gold chains. 

"You must be crazy, Crimson!" he scoffed after an embarrassingly long time considering her offer. "With just one jewel from this plunder I could buy the Queen of England for a night."

"You probably could," she admitted. "But she wouldn't have tits like mine," she countered, and emphasized by cupping her tits together, squeezing them closely to create the cleavage he was familiar with.

He gulped hard when she hooked her thumbs into her nipple rings and pulled up and outward, lifting her heavy breasts as best she could before having to let them go, bouncing back into their resting, perky, shape. It wasn't just the demonstration of their fullness and perkiness that clouded his judgment, but the face of unashamed pleasure she made when she pulled and released. Crimson always had a smugness about her, taunting her captain at every cut glance and raised smirk. In that moment, however, all the bravado she had tortured him with vanished and was replaced with a look of abandonment of control. In that moment, she was as a slave to her pleasure as he was to the idea of bringing her that pleasure.

"I'm not giving up all I worked for just for you, Crim," he managed to say without his voice cracking. "50/50, that was the deal we struck." His greed was being cornered by his lust, doing its best to fight back but finding the fight more and more unwinnable by the second. A snarl twitched on his gruff face; he was offended that she was taking off her gloves while he deliberated. As if she had already won and saw no point in wasting time with waiting for his answer. It was all part of her cruel game.

"It was," she agreed, "but I'm offering a new deal. I get all of it, and you get all of me." Tide's legs spread, showing off a pussy that also had a piercing, right through her clit hood. "Come on, I know you want it," she purred.

He couldn't deny that. As a pirate, he was accustomed to taking what he wanted, and when he welcomed her onto his crew, he did so with the plan to seduce her. Despite being a pirate, he was always something of an honorable man. He was also the picture of a dashing rogue. Though he would steal riches, women would always give themselves willingly, but not Crimson Tide. She had proven the exception to the rule, and it maddened him. Though the standard was just that, standard, Tone had never needed to take a woman by force, but with Crimson he would make an exception. Unfortunately, she proved to be as beautiful as she was deadly. His freshest scars proved that. Any other member of his crew would have been tossed overboard for striking him, yet Crimson got away with leaving him cut and bruised and she was alive before him still.

Her refusal of his advances was not due to some pledge of purity, respecting the wishes of God or father, to save herself for true love. She was no chaste woman; quite the opposite. Whenever they found port, she would always find a way to get the room next to his. Then, all night, she would loudly fuck whomever she stole away from the pub downstairs. She didn't select lightweights either. Crimson was always quite vocal about how well she was being fucked, and how stretched she was getting from their reportedly massive cocks. Spending a night on dry land used to be an enjoyable experience for him, but she took that away. He could he get a good night's rest when under the moon's gaze Crimson would scream about how every inch of her body was being used; used in ways he dreamed of using her. 

Cursing even lost its appeal to Captain Tone. He could no longer shout "fuck" when he met with minor misfortune. It's meaning had shifted, solely, to what Crimson Tide had every sailor she could find do to her. No unpleasant man was an "ass," in his definitions, anymore. The only "ass" that existed was the round peach that Crimson loved to have spanked over and over, acting as the percussion in her symphony of sex. "Hell," "shit," "cunt," none of it meant anything to him other than the memory of Crimson screaming, "Fucking shit! You're fucking my cunt to hell and back!" 

Even while out at sea, she used each night to fuck one member of his crew - but never him. No matter their status, their appearance, their performance, there were no standards other than they weren't him. They could all share in stories of what they got to do to her, and where they got to finish. Now they were all dead or gone, and he was still standing. Perhaps her pussy was cursed? All the more reason to refuse the outrageous offer spread out before him.

"Crimson Tide, you have no honor!" he blasted, pointing an accusatory finger in her direction.

She simply smirked, her gun already loaded to counter his claim. "You're one to talk. I'm not the one who sold half her crew to a bunch of Amazons."

"Ha! Please, they were practically begging to be left behind to act as sex toys for those women," he shot back. They weren't half as excited as he pretended they were. In truth, it was revenge for getting to bed Crimson when they knew he couldn't. Let their fate match their crime, he thought when the Amazon queen offered him the deal. Let them be consumed by their pitiful lust. Of course, he knew he was far more consumed with desire than any of them, of any man in the known world. Alfred stared her down, furrowing his brow and hoping she would show some sign of fear, a chance to relent, but her smile only grew.

He did manage to stomp over to her, hand on the hilt of his cutlass, and stared her down as best he could. She didn't flinch for a second. "Gah! I hope the ocean swallows you whole, you witch!" he blurted out before slamming his lips against her pillowy tiers. The rustling and clinking of his cloth and metals being removed from his body in haste could not drown out the sound of her mocking laughter against his mouth.

Her hand found his prick immediately, and began to stroke without delay, not that he was far from full mast, anyway. He hated this woman with all he could muster, but the touch of her fingers, expertly wrapped around his turgid cock, pulling toward herself, was sublime. Alfred attacked her with fury and hate. Crimson held her own with lustful amusement, deflecting his "attacks" and returning only pleasure. She massaged the head of his prick against her stomach, her abs tensing and relaxing as she grazed it around her navel. 

Alfred wanted to plunge his saber into her as hard as he could, but she was somehow tighter than any virgin maiden he had deflowered. Yet inside, she was so welcoming, with no resistance and nothing but warmth and a soothing slickness. He had once sailed through the arctic for weeks, knowing a cold he thought impossible. When he returned to warmth, it was a divine presence that made it all worthwhile. The insides of her was warmer and more comforting than that. Not that he would want to, but his retreat was made impossible when she locked her booted legs around his hips, meeting her ankles together and letting them bounce as he thrust into her with frustrated grunts.

Her hips aided him in finding the pace she wanted, and soon he was fucking her with all the aggression he had built up over their months at sea. The large tits bounced up against his hairy chest, and soon found themselves smashed against his pecs when he slung his arm behind her and hugged her close. Even the finest whores he had lain with could not hold a candle to the way Crimson moved. Rather than just let her hips talked, her entire body entered the conversation. Her torso writhed against his chest. Her ass grinded down against the lid of the treasure chest. Hands explored all over him, tracing the scars she had given him from his attempts to claim her against her will, reminding him that even now, she was not submitting to him. She was merely on loan.

He saw no reason to respect her "purity," what little there was, and didn't bother to pull himself free before unleashing wave after wave of heavy cum. When he did begin to pull back, Crimson pulled her legs tighter, knowing he had a few ounces left and she wanted them all. Once he was through, she relaxed her thighs and let him catch his breath.

Alfred staggered back, his cock half limp, both of their juices dripping from it. While he caught his breath, Crimson landed with her knees in the sand, and crawled over to him. Her head lowered, and then lifted up as she began to take his sloppy cock into her mouth, her tongue savoring and cleaning him. He struggled to stay upright, all the blood in his body surging toward one central point. Those blue ocean eyes mocked him still, even as she was in the most degrading position possible, and still she exuded more arrogance than he thought possible. That black pirate hat of hers was tossed aside, so he could lose his hands in her long mane of red hair and grip tight, forcing every thick inch of himself down her throat. She didn't so much as shed a tear. 

Once he was fully hard again, the siren pirate pulled back with a pop, and then lifted herself up so she could squeeze his member between her soft globes. Alfred groaned heavily when nearly all of him was encased in the tit flesh, only his head managing to poke out of her cleavage. And then she started to bounce. Her hands kept her breasts in place, pressing them together and hooking a finger each through both nipple rings. He marveled at the way she was able to tend to his desires, as well as meet her own demands all with one motion.

No more than a minute after she started to tease the cock head with her tongue did he cum again. Alfred fell, bare ass on the sand before his back met with the ground as well. His first mate was not done with him yet, it seemed. The fiery haired seductress crawled over to him, cum dripping from her breasts, and dribbling down her thighs.

Crimson sat on his stomach abruptly, making him let out a quick groan, before she started to collect the remaining white off her breasts and deposit it into her mouth. All the while, her ass ground itself against his sensitive prick, working to get it hard once again. Alfred panted, doing what he could to collect himself, staring up at the sky. His moment of reprise was broken by her shifting weight, and the sensation of his freshly hard cock being pressed against her hot lips.

The woman was an animal, he thought. She rode him with a hungry ferocity. He would have thought she had never had sex in her life, he knew that wasn't possible. More likely, this was a woman who constantly sought gratification, pure pleasure at the cost of everything else. She wouldn't be satisfied unless she sucked everything out of him. Alfred was determined to beat her at her game, though. With rough hands he grabbed at her hips. Her speedy pace was met and beaten by the rhythm Alfred was now forcing on her. He lifted her up and down, and thrust his hips up and down as well, ensuring that she was never without at least half of his cock inside of her at all times. He thought to himself that she looked like a mad woman, throwing her hair around, squeezing her red fingernails so hard against her own tits he feared she'd draw blood. Though his willpower was there to ravage her until the sea swallowed the earth, his body could no longer hold out, and once more he burst inside of her.

She allowed him a moment to slow after his third orgasm, but when she was unsatisfied with him not recovering immediately, she leaned forward and proceeded to mock him anew. "All finished are we? I surely hope not. You paid a large sum for my company, Alfred, the least you could do is show me a good time."

Her words were carefully chosen to cut him deep, he knew that. He had felt her inner walls constrict more than once, so he knew she must have reached the same heights he had, even if she didn't want to admit it. "I just need..." he huffed,"...a moment..."

"You need a moment," she sighed, running her hand through the dark hair on his chest., "I need a good fuck," she punctuated by grabbing that same hair and yanking. "The two are mutually exclusive, I'm afraid. So let's go, sailor," she demanded, but his body refused. "Very well," she huffed. "I'm sure I can buy myself the queen, as you suggested, and perhaps she can be more of a man than you." 

He wanted to chase after her the second she slid off of his lap, but he remained too exhausted. It wasn't until he saw her bent over at the chest, running her fingers against the gold coins she thought she had claim to, that he found the energy to stand erect, in more ways than one. For the first time since he had known her, she let out a sound of surprise when he pushed her down against the treasure, forcing her chest to flatten against the mountain of gold and jewels. He heard it again when he grabbed her hips and forced her steady, presenting her ass to him for the taking.

As was the bargain, she would get all the treasure, and he would get all of her, and he aimed to collect. He did not even give her the courtesy of some spit to ease his entrance, though he suspected she preferred it that way. Rough and commanding, that's the method she wished to be fucked. One hand rested on her ass, while another pressed down on her back, keeping her pinned against the treasure she so coveted. With every one of her delighted squeals and pleasured moans, he felt reinvigorated. There was just enough hate in him for her left so that he could fuck her with the strength she enjoyed. 

The two of them went back and forth like that for the rest of the day. He would claim her body in some fashion, fucking her from behind, choking her, pinning her to the ground while he straddled her to fuck her tits again. After he finished in or on her, she would mock him, demanding more and teasing his body with her own. She would grind on his lap, on his poor sensitive and nearly spent member. She would muffle his insults with her tits against his mouth. 

Alfred wasn't sure when he passed out, in truth he wasn't sure how he had lasted as long as he did. Further evidence for him that she could very well be some kind of succubus. After he fell back, he saw her approach again, ready to thrust his face into her freshly fucked cut. When he awoke, Crimson, the treasure, and his ship, were all gone. Now he had another treasure hunt to embark on, and what was a pirate without a treasure hunt?


End file.
